Currently, medical images may be utilized for clinical purposes for diagnosis or examination of patients, for example. In this regard, the medical images may be displayed by medical viewers for analysis, editing or annotation of relevant medical data associated with the medical images. For instance, a health care professional such as, for example, a physician may utilize a medical viewer to annotate medical images by including some text describing the medical images, including arrow annotations pointing to relevant sections of the medical images, adding measurement data to the medical images and/or including other desirable data in association with the medical images.
At present, existing medical viewers typically involve annotating medical images by interacting with control points associated with the medical viewer. However, existing medical viewers are not typically amenable to touch-based interaction for annotation of medical images.
In view of the foregoing, it may be desirable to provide an alternative mechanism in which to efficiently and reliably enable annotation of one or more medical images via a user interface by utilizing touch based interaction.